In a known electronic switching device of the above-mentioned type, such as German patent No. 24 15 489 screws connect the bottom plate with the housing top. The screw have their heads braced against the housing top through a disk and several split rings. The threads of the screws are screwed into corresponding threaded holes in the bottom plate. Tolerance compensating pieces may be inserted between the housing top and bottom plate. To prevent damage to the bottom plate as the magnet switches, the bottom plate must be made relatively thick. However, due to the rigid design of the bottom plate and the rigid support of the non-switching magnet part on the bottom plate, dents to the magnet system may occur upon switching. The dents also have an adverse effect on the switching.
It is also known for the mounting of a complete contact box in the case of contactors to secure this box on a support frame using annular elastic elements through which bolts are passed as shown in French Pat. No. 1,406,946 and Great Britain Pat. No. 1,064,648.
Thus, there is a need to devise a bottom plate suspension system which, at least within certain limits eliminates any denting of the magnet system while providing for a simple and inexpensive construction.